Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular to a lead frame design for a semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor die package design, an increased amount of input/output connections for multi-functional dies is required. A lead frame provides a solution for a semiconductor die package with mechanical support to the semiconductor die during its assembly into a finished product. The lead frame is normally fabricated from a metal sheet and is shaped by a stamping or etching process. For a conventional lead frame-based semiconductor package, however, the amount of leads for input/output connections of a semiconductor die are limited.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package is desirable.